El fuego en la nieve
by Ishtar Von Diego
Summary: Sólo ocurrió durante un breve momento, ya que su cuerpo decidió diligentemente ayudarla a despertarse anulando su tono muscular, los antebrazos dejaron de actuar como soporte; y su cara acabó estampada contra la superficie de cristal. ONE-SHOOT.


**¿Qué puedo decir sin resultar cargante? Es un ShinoxIno, así que ya estáis avisados. Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, que además se ha esforzado con ahínco para llegar adonde está. Los reviews son bien recibidos, de hecho; hasta los contesto. **

**Dedicado a Naleeh, que un día reivindicó el derecho a unos capítulos decentes de Naruto y que luego ya no volvió a escribir porque se le olvidó. La Navidad te ha llegado en Noviembre, igualito que el Corte Inglés.**

**EL FUEGO EN LA NIEVE **

El día se estaba desarrollando con tranquilidad, probablemente demasiada para la dependienta de la tienda de flores. Permanecer de pie tras el mostrador resultaba tedioso, sobre todo porque los clientes estaban siendo más bien escasos. La mañana se le estaba pareciendo más al transcurrir de una vida. Si al menos la frentona de Sakura entrase para algo... podría divertirse pinchándola un poco. Pero era poco probable que apareciese, y ella no podía abandonar la tienda. En ese sentido, para sus padres era una blasfemia peor que desertar de Konoha. Inclinada hacia delante, dejó descansar el peso de su cabeza sobre las manos, mientras, imperceptiblemente, los párpados le empezaban a pesar. Los distintos cubos que contenían las flores pasaron a ser meras manchas amorfas de vívidos colores, que finalmente se trocaron en negro absoluto.

Sólo ocurrió durante un breve momento, ya que su cuerpo decidió diligentemente ayudarla a despertarse anulando su tono muscular, los antebrazos dejaron de actuar como soporte; y su cara acabó estampada contra la superficie de cristal. Por si fuera poco, escuchó unas pequeñas carcajadas, discretas; pero perfectamente audibles. Se incorporó con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza y el furor, pero al ver que quien le estaba sonriendo divertida era Hinata, ambos sentimientos se esfumaron rápidamente. No tanto porque no se sintiese ridícula todavía, sino porque tenía asegurado el entretenimiento. A Hinata le gustaban mucho las flores y conocía muy bien el lenguaje floral – no tanto como ella, claro, pero es que en esto Ino era una auténtica profesional, probablemente la mejor de Konoha-. Por tanto, podrían pasar un rato dando forma a lo que deseara comprar, aportando ideas muy claras pero que le permitían a Ino un margen para introducir consejos.

-Quiero un ramo.- en un par de años, la heredera de la rama principal había adquirido más confianza para expresar aquello que quería.

Por más que las malas lenguas cuchichearan sobre quién era el responsable de tan voluptuoso florecimiento, se equivocaban de cabo a rabo. Gran parte de la prepotencia de Ino se debía a que; en lo referente a conocimiento sobre asuntos amorosos en la villa, no tenía parangón. Contaba con la inestimable ventaja de que se seguía recurriendo a las tan manidas flores con demasiada frecuencia. Y casualmente, el pretendido enamorado de Hinata había pasado por ahí hacia muy pocos días, demostrando además una capacidad nula en todo lo referente a estética floral. Hinata recibiría en un par de días un ramo diseñado por Ino, en base a su intuición en lo que presuponía que quería serle transmitido a través de esas flores. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la timidez con la que le habló en lo referente a sus sentimientos, él, siempre tan echado para delante.

- Es algo inusual, pero supongo que a ciertos hombres también les gustan las flores. – en defensa de Ino había que reconocer que con los años su propia lengua se había suavizado, dotando a sus indirectas de un efecto menos devastador.

Hinata sólo se sonrojó levemente, pero en seguida la sacó de sus conclusiones:

- Son para una chica.

Ino quedó completamente descolocada, sabía de sobra que no eran para su madre, su hermana, o nadie de la familia, nadie cumplía años en esas fechas, además, esas ocasiones constituían un ritual mucho más solemne que una íntima visita por parte de Hinata.

- ¿Sabes qué tipo de flores son sus preferidas? También podemos organizarlo en función de lo que se le desee felicitar.

- No. Son flores de amor.- aclaró Hinata, concisa. Pensando en cómo aclararle más la situación sin caer en la indiscreción, añadió: Se trata de alguien que desea declarársele.

- Bien.- Ino notaba la boca un poco reseca. Ciertamente era una situación inusual. No importaba.- En tal caso, recurriremos a las rosas como cuerpo del ramo. Esa chica, ¿sabe que le gusta? ¿han surgido indicios?

- ¡Ino! ¡no es momento de cotilleos!

- No es por cotillear, aunque tenemos que quedar dentro de poco para ponernos al día. Estoy segura de que en los últimos meses te han pasado cosas _fascinantes. _Es porque en función de eso decidiremos un color u otro, cuanto más intenso, más atrevida será la declaración, por decirlo de alguna manera sencilla.

- ¿Qué tal blancas?- sugirió Hinata. – Y sin espinas.

Ino se echó a reír:

- Ésas las reservo para cuando algún carcamal quiere empezar a cortejar a una viuda reciente, porque no significan nada. Son neutras. Aunque también se venden mucho como coronas, pues acompañadas de claveles simbolizan el amor muerto u olvidado. Permíteme sugerirte estas rosas de color crema, o éstas otras más rosadas. Son las propias del amor esperanzado, expectante, el que comienza a surgir. Seguro que le encantarán.

- Me ha sido otorgada completa potestad para elegirlas, y, sinceramente, me gustan hasta para mí. Pero algo tan... _rosa_... no va con el pretendiente. Quiero decir... ¿no habría otro tipo de flor más apropiado? Su intención de cortejo es completamente firme.

- ¿Qué te parecen las _fuego en la nieve_?- sugirió, sosteniendo con orgullo una rosa cuyos pétalos eran de un blanco impoluto en la conjunción con el tallo, para acabar los bordes en un apasionado rosa muy oscuro, casi rojo. El orgullo de la floristería, y de Konoha.- Casi nadie se las lleva. Ya ves que prefieren cosas más tradicionales.

- ¡Son perfectas! ¡Oh, les encantarán a ambos! Por favor, métele helecho de adorno, y un poco de flor de Lis, y será el mejor ramo con el que podría soñar cualquier chica.

- Muy bien- Ino se puso manos a la obra con eficiencia. En seguida lo tuvo envuelto en un precioso papel de celofán, adornado con un lazo. El secreto de Ino consistía en que una vez tenía unas directrices para organizar los ramos en función del gusto de quien lo iba a recibir, lo acomodaba como según su sentido del gusto. "_Es como si todos estos ramos los hiciese para mí misma. Ramos de boda, de cumpleaños, de nacimiento, de muerte." _Solía pensar. - ¿Le pongo una tarjeta?

- No. Va a entregárselas él mismo.

- Deséale suerte de mi parte, pues.- no le preguntó acerca de la identidad de tan misterioso pretendiente. Ya se enteraría por otros medios.

- Gracias, así lo haré. Y, Ino, ¿te gustaría tomar el té el viernes? Ambas tenemos muchas cosas para contar.- añadió, con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Claro, ahí estaré.

No le dio más vueltas en toda la mañana, porque a partir de la llegada de Hinata todo estuvo tan concurrido que no pudo parar ni un momento. Tuvo que rellenar seis cámaras refrigeradoras desde el almacén porque parecía que muchas cosas habían pasado desde que el sol se desperezó esa mañana. El ver a tanta pareja junta le sacaba un poco los nervios, porque parecía que Konoha entera se había propuesto producir un baby boom para los años venideros. Suspiró, porque las rosas siempre le recordaban a Sasuke, aunque para ella hacía años que estaba muerto en su corazón. Le dolió tanto su traición, la indiferencia acumulada de tantos años (aunque ni muerta iba a dejar que su cara lo trasluciese) que desde entonces no se había fijado en ningún chico en esos términos. Shikamaru y Chouji eran especiales para ella, pero porque llevaban muchos años juntos. Cómo pasaba el tiempo... el caso era que, si tuviese que pensar en algún chico que le llamase la atención, aunque no fuese _exactamente _de manera pasional... ¿Por qué demonios aparecía en su mente Shino, tan impasible como siempre, insectos incluidos?

Le provocaba una zozobra inexplicable, pero en sus pensamientos racionales lo atribuía a que el chico era raro de narices. Nadie podía quedarse indiferente ante él, con esa parsimonia. Ino incluso sentía ganas de darle una colleja, a ver si reaccionaba.

Lo mejor era abandonar esa idea en el subconsciente de su psique, porque, desde luego, Shino no era la clase de chico al que se le pueden atraer con estrategias seductoras. Además, ella no quería atraerlo.

Después de la comida se tendió cual larga era en la cama, podía permitirse el lujo de descansar cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de volver a abrir la tienda. Cerró los ojos, y casi al instante sintió unos labios que se apoderaban de los suyos, unas manos que le acariciaban tiernamente el rostro y el largo cabello. Era Shino. La abrazaba como si nunca fuera a dejarla marchar, como si quisiera que escuchara desde su corazón un millar de palabras de amor que nunca saldrían de su boca. Ella sólo atinó a preguntar un por qué que se perdió sin respuesta. Shino sólo le sonrió, mientras con una mano se quitaba las gafas.

En ese momento Ino despertó, completamente desorientada. No sabía dónde estaba, ni qué hora era, ni qué estaba haciendo ahí. En su mente persistía la certeza de que Shino estaba a su lado hacía un segundo y ahora había desaparecido. Entonces se esforzó por comprender la hora que marcaba el reloj, y comprendió que Shino se había evaporado porque sólo había sido un sueño. Bastante tonto, por cierto. "_Esto no significa que me guste Shino. Es sólo que debe ser muy agradable tener a alguien que te abraza y te besa, y te mira con ternura, aunque sea a través de unas gafas teñidas con pez"._ Ya convencida de que si había soñado con Shino era sólo porque había vuelto a pensar en él anteriormente, se dispuso a recolocar su aspecto para bajar a la tienda. A veces le molestaba llevar el pelo tan largo, porque al recostarse indefectiblemente se le volvía una maraña informe a la que tenía que atacar con valor, y la ayuda de un peine de púas resistentes. Una vez cada pelo estuvo en su sitio, admiró su obra: sabía que era hermosa, y ello la complacía sobremanera, sobretodo por narcisismo.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, canturreando, y salió a la calle. Ciertamente no estaba muy concurrida. No era la única que se echaba la siesta después de comer. Abrió la tienda y se colocó tras el mostrador, ahora ya sin ninguna esperanza de que ocurriera algo verdaderamente interesante en lo que restaba de día. Konoha se dejaba llevar fácilmente por la rutina. Recolocó las lilas, pues estaban próximas a alcanzar el esplendor del pleno florecimiento, y era conveniente que fueran despachadas antes de que empezasen a mostrar los primeros signos de caducidad. Se dio cuenta de que les faltaba agua y rellenó todos los cubos en la medida justa, pues las flores requerían un equilibrio hídrico muy bien medido. Era de las primeras cosas acerca de las plantas que había aprendido de la mano de su madre, ni siquiera contaba seis años, creía recordar.

Se inspeccionó las uñas, en busca de alguna imperfección o un desconchón en su barniz. La superficie de la uña de su meñique era irregular, procedió a limpiársela con quitaesmalte. El olor a cetona le obturó las fosas nasales y por un momento no pudo oler nada. Sacó el frasquito irisado de un cajón y se aplicó una nueva capa. Perfecto. Ahora podría dedicarse por entero a lo que estaba haciendo antes: nada.

Por fin entraron un par de clientas, riéndose y cuchicheando. No eran más que un par de quinceañeras, que compraron gran parte de las lilas y se fueron. En el momento presente cualquiera con un poco de destreza y buen gusto se dedicaba a practicar un Ikebana profano para armonizar su hogar, pero el clan Yamanaka aún era consultado por los clanes más poderosos de la villa para que enaltecieran con su arte cualquier tipo de ocasión, desde la circunstancia más prosaica hasta el ritual religioso más solemne, gracias a su habilidad en el Moribana, si bien en los últimos casos retomaban algo de la rigidez pasada en un estilo más parecido al Koryu. Y eso era lo que Ino había estado aprendiendo, compaginándolo con su entrenamiento como kunoichi. De momento era ésta la única razón por la que deseaba tener descendencia en un futuro muy, muy lejano. Transmitir el arte de su familia a otra generación. Alguna que otra vez había flotado en el aire la sugerencia de arreglar un matrimonio, pero los tiempos habían cambiado y pocas chicas aceptaban algo así. E Ino no era una de ellas, desde luego. Prefería tragarse mil alfileres. Su propio padre era reacio a tal idea, pero lo obsesionaba la idea de tener nietos que prolongaran su técnica ninja y heredasen la floristería.

Cuando el sol comenzó a acercarse al horizonte, Ino cerró la tienda, suspirando. Estaba algo desalentada por el poco rendimiento de la tarde, aunque lo vendido a la mañana lo compensaba. Lo que más la desalentaba era volver al final del día a una casa vacía, pues sus padres llevaban una semana fuera y tardarían otra en volver. Le gustaba tan poco tener que abrir la puerta e ir encendiendo las luces, calentando la lumbre y comenzar a preparar algo que realmente no le apetecía comer para cenar, que aprovechó un momento de flaqueza para "huir" hacia el bosque en el que solían entrenar los pequeños ninjas inferiores. La naturaleza salvaje e indómita del bosque le atraía como una contraposición a todos los valores sembrados con tanto esmero de manera consciente. Una parte de ella deseaba crecer y expandirse como los árboles milenarios que tenían la necia pretensión de intentar alcanzar al sol.

Corrió durante un rato, sintiéndose libre de sus actos, lejana a otras miradas pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió la presencia de otra persona, una presencia que, por ser de su misma quinta, conocía muy bien. Miró hacia arriba, hacia la rama sobre la que sabía que él se encontraba, pero; ciertamente, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que en una mano llevaba el mejor ramo con el que podría soñar cualquier chica.

Si no hubiese tenido la certeza de que todo aquello era circunstancial, Ino no habría podido evitar una sonrisa desdeñosa, acompañada de un comentario agudo, hiriente. Todo parecía demasiado perfecto: la puesta de sol, los árboles, el subir y bajar de su propio pecho por la carrera, Shino con su capucha puesta, las _fuego en la nieve_ en las que se entrelazaban lánguidamente el movimiento de los bichos...

¡¿Bichos?! ¡En las rosas que con tanto orgullo cultivaban! No pudo evitar un gemido entrecortado de furor, que Shino interpretó equivocadamente como que la estaba embargando la emoción del momento. No iba desencaminado, pero no era el tipo de emoción que él se figuraba.

Bajó al suelo con sus aires desenvueltos:

- Ino...- con todo, no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar la suave pronunciación de su nombre.- ¿quieres salir conmigo?

No había poesía en sus palabras, y sin embargo, a Ino se le antojaron delicadas, hermosas, como si le estuviese haciendo una ofrenda.

- ¿Por qué? – la eterna pregunta, en lo respecto a Shino.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¿Crees acaso que con otro vas a ser más feliz?

- No, que por qué mandaste a Hinata por las flores. Es... un poco cutre.

Era la primera vez en su vida que Ino podía asegurar haber visto curvarse sus labios en una comedida sonrisa.

- Peor hubiese sido ir yo mismo a por ellas. En cualquier caso, este ramo lo ha hecho la mejor experta en Ikebana de Konoha para tí.- Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sentía una sensación cálida, pequeñas cosquillas en el abdomen. En realidad, estaba siendo colonizada por los insectos de los Aburame. De un manotazo mandó unos cuantos a tomar viento.

- Eso es que les gustas, no les hagas daño.- la voz de Shino le resultaba hipnotizante, era muy difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacerle caso.- Durante generaciones nuestra simbiosis con los insectos se ha transmitido a aquellas mujeres que se unían al clan.

Ino lo tenía claro, no se convertiría sin remedio en una rosa plagada de bichos. Pero no pensaba mantener en el aire la duda del qué habría podido pasar. Después de todo, debido a su deformación profesional, sabía cómo fabricar los insecticidas más efectivos. De momento prefería ignorarlos y concentrarse en la calidez de los labios de Shino, en sus brazos rodeándola; en esa sensación de vértigo, como si estuviesen en la copa del árbol que había sido testigo del nacimiento de una bonita historia de amor; o... no.


End file.
